Get Your Skates On with Alvin and The Chipmunks
Get Your Skates On with Alvin and the Chipmunks is a crossover parody of the 1988 episode of The Sooty Show "Get Your Skates On". Synopsis Alvin, Theodore and Simon would like to go skating, so they ask Dave, and he says not today, but another day. Simon says that when people say that it means never. Dave replies, "Well, if you keep talking like that, it will mean never." In the end, Dave decides that he WILL take them, but then, as a joke, Alvin, Theodore and Simon say that they hate skating and don't want to go. But soon, they change their minds when they find out that Dave was actually going to take them. They do go and they all have a great time. And, they also see a routine by Chris Fountain. Cast for this Makeover Main Characters *Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - as Matthew *Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - as Sooty *Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - as Sweep *Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) - as Soo Public Skaters & Figure Skating Spectators *Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Droopy (Droopy) *Dripple (Tom and Jerry Kids) *Butch (Droopy) *Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Two-Headed Monster (Sesame Street) *Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Rosita (Sesame Street) *Zoe (Sesame Street) *Snuffy (Sesame Street) *Alice (Sesame Street) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Janice (The Muppets) *Camilla (The Muppets) *Chickens (The Muppets) *Lumpjaw (Bongo) *King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Snoopy (Snoopy) *Charlie Brown (Snoopy) *Sally Brown (Snoopy) *Alex (Madagascar) *Marty (Madagascar) *Melman (Madagascar) *Gloria (Madagascar) *Skipper (Madagascar) *Kowalski (Madagascar) *Private (Madagascar) *Rico (Madagascar) *Simba (The Lion King) *Nala (The Lion King) *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Gromit (Wallace and Gromit) *Fluffles (Wallace and Gromit) *Vernon (Beethoven) *Harvey (Beethoven) *Mossop (The Riddlers) *Middler (The Riddlers) *Tiddlup (The Riddlers) *Montgomery Grimley (The Riddlers) *Beta (Up) *Gamma (Up) *Russell (Up) *Joe (Melody Time) *Jenny (Melody Time) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Espio the Chameleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cucky the Chicken (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Picky the Pig (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Locky the Eagle (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pecky the Penguin (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Donkey Kong (Super Mario) *Diddy Kong (Super Mario) *Dixie Kong (Super Mario) Special Guest Star *Chris Fountain - as himself Quotes *Dave Seville: "Of course it isn't. This is Chris Fountain, the actor from Hollyoaks, who finished as runner-up in Dancing on Ice, hey Chris! And he is going to show us his solo routine. Take it away Chris!" Trivia *Dancing on Ice professional Frankie Poultney makes cameo appearances in the audience during special guest Chris Fountain's solo skating routine. *This episode is included in a VHS called Alvin and the Chipmunks' Christmas Party and Other Stories. Category:XFactor1234 Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:The Sooty Show Spoofs Category:The Sooty Show Episode Spoofs Category:Crossovers